The Minecraft Investigations Part 1: The Lab
Haha, me and my friends were playing Minecraft. We saw a strange figure in photos we took. He was also in the same place, his head facing the wall of my house. It was 4:50 in the morning. There were about 20 people on the server, about 1% I know. We all counted heads in the house and we all went outside to see the figure, one of us punched it and it made an explosion and disappeared. I looked at the server map through a program. I found him and teleported all of us to him. He was just standing in a massive crater. He mined 7 pieces of stone and 1 dirt block. He placed the dirt block down and put the stone in a weird shape. S = stone, D = dirt, A = air ASA SSS ASA SAS DDD It took a strange looking torch out of it's inventory and placed one on each side of the head. It then placed TNT around the dirt and blew it up. A(nother) strange looking figure emerged from the explosion and took out a Stone Sword with a strange aura. The first figure took out a string and right-clicked the other figure and the name "STONE_GOLEM_EX 1" The things then disappeared without a trace. We left the game after. ---- We decided to decipher a strange code we found in the photos. It lead us to a server with a strange building. I used my Spycraft hack to see inside. The figure was using a Lava Bucket and then opened a chest nearby and took out a load of a weird looking pixelated substance we later dubbed "Pixelite." He put some in the bucket and the lava hardened. He pulled the lava out of the bucket and carved it into a head. He eventually created a whole body with this stuff. He then created armor out of Netherrock and a Lava Sword. He took everything into another room. He then threw (yes, threw) a mini-TNT at it. A figure emerged from the explosion. The Stone Golem from earlier came in. We decided to create files for these guys. The next day we went to the castle and raided it and we were chased away by Stone Golem. We got disconnected next. We went back to our server and we found out loads of more people were on because someone leaked the incident. We realized the massive crator had turned into a strange valley. We all travelled around it and we saw Stone Golem and the figure. We also saw Pixelite crystals in the valley and realized it might be cursed. Someone ran into a strange cave in the valley, and then eventually, everyone started to follow, we found a room with a door at the end, there were 6 tanks containing what looked like 2 more Stone Golems, a green looking skeleton with a ragged robe, a plasma-looking guy and two water golem guys. We heard someone walk towards the door, it was Stone Golem, she/he/it/WHATEVA! started attacking us. When we walked out we ran towards a strange bridge we found. At the end were two guards that looked similar to Stone Golem along with the Lava Golem (that was his name). The Guards started throwing stones at us. We all smacked at them until they were gone, we then attacked Lava Golem, behind him a massive army of Lava-Guards came running towards us. We jumped off the bridge into the river, the Lava-Guards followed, but started dying in the water. We luckily all had boats and went away from that blasted valley. Later, we set up a small camp in a forest on the river. We then saw a forest fire at the edge of the forest, we realized that Lava Golem had followed us to the forest (btw, my username is JAcK844_beast). Lava Golem this time he was named Lava_Golem_EX_2. He had wings and was burning the forest quickly, he then somehow summoned an Orange TNT block, it blew up and made the world look like the Nether. We then saw a strange looking Steve come towards us, it had red eyes (not white like Herobrine) and Orange Armor. It was named "Lavabrine_EX_1". Why were all these things attacking us. We also realized that the other Lava Golem came over. 3 versus 40. We were all facing each other, than we surprise attacked the first Lava Golem. His health was quickly draining. The world then started to turn into a Nether like world, we saw the figure from earlier plunging his hand into the ground. When this battle is over, I'm posting this. I saw Lava Golem and finally killed him with a hit with an Iron Sword. He then unleashed a beam of orange light and a load of Lava Guards started attacking us. Then, one by one we started getting kicked from the game. By now, most of the world that we have been to just of had turned into Nether. We suddenly saw in our chat we created someone say "Te guys are in myworld nowe!". We asked what the server address was and went on. We saw a range looking castle, we saw The Figure, Lava Golem 2, Lavabrine and a massive army of lava guards. The world was also just Nether. There was a beam that was turning the world into nether, just so you know. We then were kicked from the game. And then banned. I'm gonna stop there before anyone gets any ideas. Category:TMI